


Let me be

by Kindred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Vampire Harry, Vampires, confused Voldemort, harry potter is meant to be dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is on holiday when he see a teen that looks a lot like his dead enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I have nod idea where this fic is going... but I am going to work on

Tom Riddle saw a boy who was meant to be dead, he saw him standing there in muggle Paris he stood there leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette not looking day over 16. The dark hair youth stood there wearing dark shirt that was thin and low handing jeans that left a gap between the dark shirt and jeans. He saw a taller teen glide his fingers over the pale peach skin moving to the thick rich black hair brushing it said reviling piercings along the shell of his ear. The other teen who has short brown hair said something that made the dark hair teen laugh and it was the laughter that bugged Tom more than anything.

He found himself walking closer to the teen, he pushed a muggle to the side knocking her over, a car honked its horn but nothing got through to Tom as he moving across the road to him. He watched the older teen walk away leaving the dark hair youth standing there with his cigarette…since when does he smoke… he told himself as he stood inches from him. 

The dark hair teen was watching Fabian Claire walk through the heavy crowed the muggle market, he smiled to himself before turning around. He stopped and stood staring at handsome looking man, he back up a bit to give each other some space, while Tom looked into the teen’s…their darker than I remember… he thought, his eye’s drifted to the boy’s plump red lips noticing there was a shin to them like gloss. He was so engrossed watching the boy’s mouth move that he didn’t hear what he was saying but he soon realised that he was speaking “I said can I help you sir?” The teen asked  
“Harry?” Tom said, he felt foolish his voice founded like a love sick teen calling his lover, the way he said ‘Harry’s’ name made his chest jump and recoil. Then there was that beautiful laugh again as the teen chuckled, he put the cigarette to his lips before letting out a sinful puff of smoke and then put out his cigarette against the wall before making the rest disappear   
“Sorry sir you got me mixed up with someone else.” He told him, he has a slight French accent it wasn’t strong but easily picked. To Tom’s horror he watched the teen as the started turned to walk away. Tom watched him sway his figure looking more womanly then when he was him last but when he last the boy… when he was 14, the grave yard I was ready to kill him and them the phoenix feather…

…But he’s meant to be dead, his uncle killed him! Didn’t he?… He thought before he notice the boy was about to turn a corner …hurry or you will lose him!… his mind told him as he snapping himself out of his thoughts he moved quickly to catch up to him and reached out and grabbed this so called Harry’s arm “I know your Harry Potter, I know those perfect green’s anywhere!” He growled, the teen turned his head and looked at Tom   
“I don’t know what you’re playing at sir but I’m not this Potter kid, now remove your hands off me unless you think you can buy me?” The teen smirked, Tom’s face paled   
“W…What?” He asked looking like a fish out of water   
“I don’t sleep just with any one.” The dark hair teen informed him as he pulling his arm away.

Tom wasn’t giving he again grabbed the teen’s arms but tighter this time, his eyes glowing red as he looked at the boy, the teen winced as he felt Tom’s hand bruise his arm “Don’t lie to me Harry, it’s you I can see it what the fuck happen? You meant to be dead, I read the paper your uncle slit your throat before those mutts you call godfathers tore him limp from limp! Tom yelled. Every on in the market square now stood looking at them, wizard and which looking at them both Tom didn’t care he would love if one of them stood up and said ‘Oh yeah you do look like the boy lived.’ But no one did. Instead his eyes went to the scar on Harry’s neck, it was a dark shake of peach and was a clean line across his neck a part of him wanted to reach out and touched it but he pulled himself together.  
“My name is Raven and I don’t know this fucking Harry Potter now get off me!” Raven hissed pulling his arm back and started to rub the redden skin “If my arm bruises I will…  
“Mon Raven êtes-vous en difficulté?” came a voice behind the teen, the boy’s face become blank liked a statue as he turned to face dark hair man in a tailored suit   
“No Noir I’m not in trouble.” Raven answered back as if he was bored   
“Ah good mon Raven, your père is looking for you.” Raven nodded and looked back at Tom before sneering at him   
“I’m sorry if your kid is lost sir, but I’m not him.” Raven said as he walk away, Tom blinked at him messy black hair youth “And ummm my arse is still not for sale!” He yelled out making sure every on heard, Tom stood there with his jaw dropped feeling people stare at him.  
“No your not are my Harry are you.” He whispered watching the boy disappear from site in the crowds.

Noir walked up to Tom and looked at him, the Dark Lord looked at the thin man who was clearly a vampire …I think, he must be wearing a shield from the sun…he thought as the man started talking “Monsieur what is your interest in Raven?” The slicked black hair man asked him, Tom looked over his shoulder in hoped to see Harry/ Raven, but he couldn’t see him at all   
“He looks like a boy I once knew.” Noir tilted his head at confused   
“Monsieur?” He asked   
“Harry Potter, he’s Harry Potter I know it I can feel his magic I can see it in his eyes.” He said as he closed his eyes to keep the image of Harry in his head  
“Monsieur pleased…” Noir started to say as he reached out and touched Tom’s arm, the shock itself having someone touching his arm made him jump and looked back and forth between the vampire and his limb with digits touching his arm “I think you’re seeing something that isn’t there.” Tom shook his head  
“It’s him…”  
“Let me make it clear Lord Riddle that Raven is not Harry Potter that boy died at the hands of his family, please go back to your holiday enjoy yourself relax see the sights and then go home Monsieur. Let the dead rest no good will come for this.” Noir told him with a smirked as he turned and walked the same where Raven went. It took Tom a few moments to realise that Noir just told him it was Harry Potter.

Raven walked through the front doors of his home and walked through the house pass the maids and the house elves looking for his father and mother. He moved quickly finding them in the ball room putting the finishing touches to the party, Raven spots the guest list that Bets has in his hand, he walked over to the elf “Bets.” Raven called in him, the elf looked up and walked over to him   
“Yes Young Master Raven how can Bets help you.” He said eagerly  
“I would like to see the list.” He asked, the elf nodded and handed him the guest list and sighed happily when he realised Tom Riddle was not on the list.   
“Raven is very thing alright?” The dark hair spun around   
“Mère, no very thing is not alright.” He said to the dusty blond wolf in front of him, the wolf reached out and touched the teen’s face and saw the worry and confusion written across it   
“What’s wrong?” He asked   
“I just saw Tom Riddle in the market.” Raven told him, the wolf’s eyes widen as his hand stilled on his cheek   
“Did he recognised you?” The dark hair teen looked away and down at his feet “Harry? Did he see you?” Remus asked worryingly   
“He walked up to me and grabbed my arm.” Raven showed him the bruises   
“He kept calling me Harry. He knows I am sure of it.” Raven said “Noir was there he told him to leave me but I know Tom he will not give up on this.” He told him.

Remus bite his bottom lips and turned too looked at Sirius who was testing the food “Siri we have a problem.” He called out, the dark hair man turned around too look at his husband and child he saw the worried look on their faces  
“One sec.” He turned back to the caterer “These are perfect, just hold back on salt we want people to have a good time not die of thrust.” He said before walking over to Remus and Raven. He stood next to them and looked between the two “What’s going on?” he asked   
“Tom Riddle’s here.” Remus told him, the dark hair man paled and looked to Harry “We don’t think he knows for sure that Raven is Harry.”   
“Harry are you okay?”   
“No, how am I meant to be okay? There is a Dark Lord more or less knocking on our door.” Remus warped his arms around him and let his hands run his fingers though the jet black locks “Why can’t they just leave me alone.” He whispered as he listen to Remus’ heartbeat, it always brought him back to the real world it as one of the things that brought him back to the land of living  
“Did you want us to cancel the party tonight?” Sirius asked softly as he moved closer to Raven letting his hand rubbed his back  
“No, I’m not stopping my life for some nut job.”


	2. Chapter 2

He went to the party, he heard about it from of local pure bloods they told him that Lord Nigrum and his husband have been throwing this parties for the last 9 years and each year they become bigger and more spectacular. He decide to forget about Harry/Raven for tonight and mingle with the local pure bloods. Tom was to be a guest of the mayor believe it or not, the mayor was a large man and always has a smile on his face as he walked through the stairs talking to Tom about the family throwing the party, but Tom wasn’t paying attention he was still too busy thinking about the boy with the beautiful green eyes. “Tom met our hosts of this wonderful party Sirius and Remus Nigrum.” Tom turned around and froze as he stood there looking at the two men.

He never knew them that well but Tom never forgot a face and he remembered these two Sirius Black and Remus Lupin …of course Nigrum is Black in Latin… he told himself “Lord Sirius and Lord Remus this is my guest Lord Tom Riddle.” The Mayor beamed, Sirius held his forced smiled and shook Tom’s hand   
“It’s a pleasure to meet you Lord Nigrum you have a beautiful home.” He told the dark hair man and his wolf   
“Thank you Lord Vold…Riddle.” Sirius said to warn Tom he knew who he is.

Tom stood walking around with a drink in his hand, being watched by Sirius and Remus he could feel their eyes burning holes into his back as if they are afraid he would attack them or Harry at any moment…now’s there’s a thought if they’re here then where is Harry… he thought as he looked around the room looking for the youth “If you’re looking for Raven he is in his room.” Turning around seeing Remus standing there in deep plum robes “He probably won’t leave, he knows you’re here.”   
“I didn’t know who was throwing the party.” Remus nods and looked to see Sirius watching from a far speaking to Noir   
“That may be Lord Riddle but Raven has been rebuilding his life he doesn’t need you to mess it up again.”   
“I wanted to know if he was Harry.”  
“Raven is trying to live again.” Remus told him “Go back to England forget what you saw and go back to your war.” The wolf told him as he turned away before looking back at him “Don’t tell anyone about my son or I will kill you.” Remus threaten letting his eye turn amber before walking back to walk to Sirius. Tom watched them leave the room maybe to try and get Raven out of the bed room there was a guilt bubbling in his gut but when he was about to leave he see Raven walks in to the room wearing dark green robes that had a shin in the light, there was gems in his hair still he was breath taking and the guilt was trodden down by one lust by the boy’s beauty and jealousy when he see a handsome blonde man walk up to Raven and kisses his hand …that dirty little shit that is my Raven!… his mind screamed at him.

Raven see Tom and walks over to him “Are you stalking me?” Raven asked as he stood little away from him   
“I came with the Mayor I didn’t realised this was your fathers and mother place.” Raven nodded and gave Tom a proper look. He doesn’t look like the pale face snake face monster he seen all those years ago he looked handsome dare he think it.   
“Will you be in town long?” Raven asked   
“A couple more days.” He told him   
“Ah.” Raven said as he looked around the room   
“Raven come here!” Came a friendly yell, the teen turned around and smiled at some other teen  
“Enjoy your time here sir.” Raven told him with a bow before walking away from him.

On Tom’s last day in Paris he found the teen along the river bank smoking, there was haunted look in the green eyes something that he seen in people who have seen hell, he sat on the grassy bank, the teen wearing black shirt and black tight jeans “Will you just leave me alone.” Raven said to Tom as he stood there looking at him   
“I don’t want to fight you.” Tom told him as he sit’s next to him  
“Makes a change.” Raven smirked as he put his cigarette out on the ground “So you finely found me.” Raven said “I could never escape you even after my uncle…” He stops and thinks “…you always in my head still in my nightmares, I don’t scream any more you know I don’t even go cry anymore.”   
“Harry?”  
“What do you want Tom?” Raven asked as he used his wand to scratched his head  
“What happen?”   
“Isn’t clear?” Harry waved his fingers to his neck “Dumblefuck left me at my uncles and aunts for the summer after the whole grave yard shit with you. My uncle had enough of me screaming in the night so he took a knife to my throat after he made some money off me. Any how my god fathers got to me just in time to turn me.”   
“You’re a vampire?” Tom asked him, Harry/ Raven smiled showing his fangs  
“Yep, how did you not notice that? Sirius is a vampire he scream it.” He said before looking at him “I heard you’ve been muck raking?”  
“Just wanted to see if you really are Harry.” He said, the teen groaned as he ran his fingers though his hair   
“Before you keep running around and digging up more hit about me just stop, I don’t wanted any one finding out about me. I like my life my freedom and I am sure as hell don’t want any part in the war.” They were quiet for moment as either said anything “So what can I do to stop digging around like giant in a china shop?”

Tom looked at Raven before leaning over and kissed him, Raven froze as she felt the warm lips connect to his loop warm ones. Tom moved his waved his fingers into the thick black hair and pulled him close deepening the kiss Raven fisted Tom’s shirt before Tom pulled away, he looked into Raven’s green eyes and smiled as he cupped his cheeks letting his thumb the soft skin. Raven shook his head and pulled himself away looking scared “I’m leaving to day Raven I would like to make up my crimes against you.” He said   
“Why by having sex with me?” Raven asked   
“No for asking forgiveness.” He whispered as he kissed Raven again. This time the teen kissed back pulling the man on top of him.


End file.
